Talk:Dragon
Dragon Hp 100,000 BR 60 disc 2 * Between 147,943HP and 159,419HP at BR52 on PC Version Mecorx 23:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * Between 153,362HP and 156,505HP at BR52 on PC Version Mecorx 00:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * 149,061 - 155,861 HP at BR 66 on PC in Numor Mines Wredniak 18:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) 50,000 to 60,000 HP at BR3 based upon a Mend for 16,000 HP? Did I miss something? When did we start listing HP for regular monsters? Ferret37 09:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : Some people started to add them to the pages, so Sarmu changed the template - see here. - Merthos 19:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Special Like some rare monsters(Oblivion wing, Terror Wing), the dragon can use an attack while you're on the map, and immobilize you. For some reason, it didn't attack me afterwards. - Arajuk 19:04, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Notes I've added some notes regarding locations, not sure if it's correct Sarmu 10:49, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : I don't agree for the Crookfen limit, I'm sure that I could still find Dragons even after BR 45 - RushStriker 12:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : 100% sure I've seen dragons in Crookfen as low as BR 3.Kaply 16:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :: Crookfen limit is for PC, also with low BR Dragon appears every, with a high BR Dragon all upgrades. So crookfen should be the only place where you can find dragon after BR 39 in PC, and The southwest road is only place you can find Dragon after br 45 in XboxSarmu 16:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Which is definitely not true as I located one in Numor Mine at around BR70. 18:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I found Dragon (and got a Liver from them) in Aveclyff at BR 61. --Valyana 21:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to precise that I do play the PC version. ::: Just want to add in case anyone is still confused, normal Dragons DO still appear in Crookfen at high BR for PC(I'm 71) and yes you can split them to get Dragon Liver. :: (PC)Found Dragon at Crooken at BR 114.There should be Dragon at left when you enter instead of Hydras.Mr.Triceps 8 may 2009 High BR Changes on PC Well definetly Crookfen spawns Dragons but only 3 at a time, and I had to re-enter the map over 30 times to get them to finally spawn. They have around 170,000~200,000 hp at Battle Rank 118. I was farming for a Dragon Liver which still haven't dropped. --CelVantes 14:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I am BR 97 and I can't find a Dragon for my life, all I can find is Dread Dragons in place of them and I've tried to get Gomei to spawn 100+ times now. Rush Sykes 05:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Rush Sykes. High BR Dragon on Xbox Do Dragons still appear on the southwestern road no matter how high the BR? I have been in and out over 50 times without success - but then my BR is 94! Beginning to think they don't. Gonna have to try Gomei. Cheers Matthew -- 13:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Moved from the page: * In Xbox, Once you reach BR 45, It can only be found in The Southwestern Road. * this last note is not correct it can be found in avecliff at any br(atleast if you have downloaded content) Quest related trigger maybe, or something else? Drake178 18:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) At BR 116 I went to Aveclyf and Dragon did not spown but I got Dread dragon instead , I found Dragon in The Southwestern Road. --Beowulf1819 04:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) At BR 91 (XBOX, without DLC) found at Southwestern Road, no sign in Crookfen and only Dreads in Aveclyff Assassin for the argonauts 19:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC) At BR 119 (Xbox, already beat The Lost) found at Southwestern Road only. --Brokendwarf 16:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 360 Locations? I seem not to realize where the spawn locations for the dragons are on the 360 in The SW Road. Can someone help me?--Paragus10 08:13, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :They should spawn at the same spots that all other secondaries do (Vile Plant, Aeronite, Blackwing, Evil Eye or Wyvern), i never experimented with the SW road but i assume you have to be past Numor Mines to get the group that can spawn Dragons, and then there can also be a trigger (story, quest, or BR related) that replaces them with Dread Dragons. I'll look into it when i get a chance. Drake178 08:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Dread Dragon/Dragon Iv'e been to all spots were it says dragons spawn but so far have just incountered dread dragons. Im starting to thing DRAGONS don't even exist. If someone has any helpful info about dragons that is not on the article that would be very helpful.--Paragus10 01:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) XBOX: Found at BR 133 in The Southwestern Road at the end of the game right before the last fight. Of course you have to defeat the Lost first as it locks the other group afaik. - 17:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I confirm this. The Lost locks the dragon spawn. You have to defeat him first. (Neko88 16:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC)) PC: For me at BR 102, in Southwestern Road I got Dread Dragons exclusively like the last 8 times (they only appeared after defeting The Lost/Lost Remnant). They appear ~every 4th-10th entry, but no simple Dragons all the time. No Dragon Liver so far.. hope they still spawn in Crookfen. -- Andi 05:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Additional Info for PC version: I found a dragon in Crookfen. You can see it directly from the entrance. It spawns where there is sometimes a Hydra, sometimes an Evil Eye (slightly left directly after entering - you can see the dragon because of its size, without moving), often nothing. Took me like 50 entries. :) Also, I dropped Rhagoh from the party - because of the misfortune, though I dont know whether that had any effect. Also.. I used the 13+ trainer to lower the dragon's HP to near 0. I think - though I am not 100%ly sure - if you have a weak last hit (so that the Dragon's HP doesn't go much below 0) there is an increased chance of you capturing it. Anyhow, after saving, I only had to kill it twice, 2nd time I had the dragon captured and also found the Dragon Liver. After looking in SW Road for 3h+. :) -- Andi 09:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Monster Splits are unaffected by the damage you do on the last hit. Linking helps if you kill the monster you want to capture last. Nothing else. Drake178 11:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) found dragon at br109 FINALLY after days of trying at crookfen Regi 28 September 2009 (PC) Dread Dragon/Dragon Locations 360 spawns Crookfen will spawn a Dread Dragon only very rarely. Aveclyf will always spawn Dread Dragons. The only place which is going to create dragon at any BR is the southwest road. RodimusPrime13 I'm on the XBOX and i've seen normal Dragons in Aveclyff. I've also seen plenty of Dread Dragons in Crookfen. Never really bothered with the SW road, and it's not the dragons i was looking for in either place. Drake178 05:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Capture Rate And just where did the 30% capture rate for the Dragons come from? If it's come from a PC hack then it should be stated that it's PC because it certainly isn't 30% on the XBox. - FF12GrandMaster 21:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragon HP on 360 Met him at BR34, he had about 58 000hp, so i guess it depends on the BR. HP values Because I like numbers. The BR listed is not the player's BR, but the enemy's BR.